


Heart of Jupiter

by mindpalacetransplant



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, I will update with each chapter, In America, Jack centric storyline, M/M, Post Miracle Day, That's all you get so far, This is going to be a really long story so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindpalacetransplant/pseuds/mindpalacetransplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you live after a miracle?</p><p>With Miracle Day behind them, the three parts of Torchwood stop to take a breath. They've been running so long, and they felt so alive, they forgot what it means to live. Or, they were boldly reminded, and now need a chance to live for what they feared losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Jupiter

 

 

 

 

> _"I know that two and two make four- and I should be glad to prove it too if I could- though I must say if by any sort of process I could convert two and two into five it would give me much greater pleasure." -George Gordon Byron (Lord Byron)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

    How do you live after a miracle?  
  
    With Miracle Day behind them, the three parts of Torchwood stop to take a breath. They've been running so long, and they felt so alive, they forgot what it means to live. Or, they were boldly reminded, and now need a chance to live for what they feared losing.

    Rex, Gwen and Jack part ways, agreeing that they will come back together when the time is right. They are still a team, they will always be Torchwood. And one day, the world will need them, and they will need each other.

    Anwen is young and still fresh, and Gwen returns to Cardiff to continue raising her daughter. She was gone for far too long- however necessary. These are important moments, and so many (too many) have already been lost.

    Rex applies his skills to rebuilding the branch of the CIA that was destroyed in the final lash out of the Family. So many people were gone now, but their honor will be known.  As he recreates what was lost, he adjusts his views on life to take into account what he has seen...along with his newly discovered immortality.

    Jack, with life refreshed again walks away without destination. For the first time in a long time, he is content on Earth. His burdens no longer are resting so heavily on the forefront of his mind.

 

 

 

    It goes without saying. This isn't goodbye. The world will need them someday, but not today.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is in the works. I decided to post the prologue to give me some pressure to write. I love what I'm doing with this, I just need to dedicate myself! Thank you for reading, any feedback is appreciated. I predict I will have Ch.1 ready in a little way. It's taking longer than I thought.


End file.
